


Sunset in a seashell

by TehSoulCookie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Death, Gen, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehSoulCookie/pseuds/TehSoulCookie
Summary: It had to be this way, she knew it did. It didn't make it hurt less.Drabble of Xion's thoughts as she lays dying in Roxas's arms.





	Sunset in a seashell

It had to be this way, she knew it did.

There was no other choice, there was no other way.

Still, that didn’t make it hurt any less, make her chest ache any less.

She was a Nobody, even less than that, she had no heart…and yet, she could swear she felt. Felt all sorts of things, that confused and frustrated her. She wanted to know why.

She wanted…so many things.

 _I won’t even be able to save a fragment of what is ‘you’_.

But they’d promised, the three of them. They’d promised to never forget each other.

_You’ll cease to exist, even the memories of you will disappear._

It wasn’t fair. When others died, they still lived on in other’s memories.

She…

She wouldn’t even get that.

The memories, they would all fade and die within Roxas, within Axel, within Riku, within Namine. Not even the witch who could control memories, could save any part of her.

_It’s for the best, for everyone._

That’s what she kept telling herself, but did she really believe that?

She didn’t want to, she wanted to stay with Roxas and Axel forever, the three of them eating ice cream and being best friends.

_That was never meant to be. Your time was always borrowed from someone else._

No, she had to remind herself, this was what she chose, because without her, Roxas could live. She’d been…draining him. Sapping him dry of strength, and the memories of Sora’s that formed her being.

Truly, if she wanted someone to blame, she had to look no farther than the one who called himself ‘Superior’. She’d been created on his orders, made to do his work. If he’d never…

But…She was glad. Even though she was dying, doomed to fade into oblivion, with naught a memory even left of her…She was glad.

“I’m glad…I got to meet you…and Axel too. You both…were my best friends…”

She could feel the tears in her eyes, but she would not cry. She would not shed a tear for her own fate. It was what she chose.

It was her own decision that had brought her here, to this moment.

She could feel it, pieces of herself drifting off, evaporating like rain on a sidewalk. Soon there would be no trace left, she would be gone.

“Never forget…that’s the truth…”

With her final act, she would show him kindness, show him love. Her hand reached, stroking his cheek.

And then, she was gone, her spirit floating away as the memories of her disappeared from the hearts of those she loved.

But she had been wrong.

She had not left _nothing_ behind.

There was one thing, a tiny seashell, colored like a setting sun.

It was all that was left.

And to all the rest, all there ever was.


End file.
